


One Weekend

by fannishliss



Series: Peggy/Steve/Bucky OT3 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Dancing, Fingerfucking, I guess he's Sharon's grandad tho, I made him up, Multi, Peggy and Bucky know how to have a good time, Peggy's brother's place, Tea, Threesome - F/M/M, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Carter's brother has a very nice flat that she's been looking after while he's deployed.  Peggy invites Steve and Bucky over to her secret love nest for their first weekend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Weekend

**title: One Weekend**  
author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)**fannishliss**  
pairing: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes  
rating: Explicit NC-17  
warnings/spoilers: none

Summary: Agent Carter's brother has a very nice flat that she's been looking after while he's deployed.  Peggy invites Steve and Bucky over to her secret love nest for their first weekend together.

This follows up on my story, [Risk](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/203111.html).   Thanks so much to those who commented wanting to see more! :D

======

 

Peggy let herself in to her brother's flat.  She came around regularly to check up on the place, and so far it was still standing, which in London was all she could really ask. The flat wasn't large, but it was laid out nicely and in a great location, so she understood why Philip wanted to hold on to it even after enlisting.

The air was a little stale, a little chill, but the smell of books and leather upholstery made it feel like home.  She lit a fire in the fireplace to fight off the damp, but it wasn't too cold. She went to the kitchen, put away the food she'd brought with her, and set a kettle on to boil. She didn't  know if the boys would want tea, but couldn't help thinking they would, despite the fact that they were American.

A polite knock at the door came precisely on time. Steve Rogers was a punctual man and his habits were relentlessly polite.  Peggy opened the door to let Steve and his friend in.  Smiling widely, Steve kissed her on the cheek, then blushed, while Bucky just grinned.

"Nice place," Bucky said, looking around.  Philip had furnished the flat to a bachelor's taste, and it was tidy and comfortable.

"Please, make yourselves at home," Peggy said, gesturing them toward the settee while she went to make tea.

There were sandwiches with Wensleydale and Branston pickle, and biscuits with strawberry jam. Peggy poured for Steve and Bucky, serving tea the English way with milk and a bit of sugar from her ration.

Steve peacefully nibbled a sandwich and drank his tea.  "This is delicious," he said. "Thanks."

Steve normally ate triple rations to feed his heightened metabolism; as the agent in charge of handling Captain America, Peggy had had to insist upon it, and make sure he ate all he was given, because it embarrassed him to eat so much when everyone was trying to make do.  Even alone with them at tea, Steve tried to be polite, but Peggy had brought plenty so that both Steve and Bucky would have enough.

"English," Bucky nodded, not complaining.  Since their conversation a week ago, he was much more at ease around Peggy.  His inner light was getting stronger, and Peggy could easily see why Steve loved him so.

"What sorts of things would you have at home?" Peggy asked, on a whim.

Bucky lifted his head. "This and that," he proclaimed, a bit defensively.

Steve patted Bucky's knee.  "I was sick a lot," he explained.  "I couldn't really hold down a good-paying job.  Bucky had to work for both of us.  And when I got sick, that used up all the money.  But somehow we made it."

Bucky nodded.  His devotion to Steve was rock solid.  Bucky and Steve had been so close, so wound up in each other for so long, but neither of them had allowed themselves to take it any further. Both so self-sacrificing, they had kept a stoic silence, each thinking that the other would be better off with a more "normal" future than being loved by another man would allow.  Peggy was so glad she had taken the chance to push them together. Now she was reaping the benefits.

After they brushed away the crumbs and finished the tea, they sat for a moment before Bucky noticed Philip's Victrola tucked away in the corner. 

"Hey!  Mind if I look through the records?" Bucky said.

"Why not?" Peggy said. She went to the kitchen to boil more water for a second pot of tea, and when she came out Bucky had wound the Victrola and put on a record.  He deftly dropped the needle and the hopping strings of Django Reinhardt and Stephane Grapelli filled the room.

"You, you're driving me crazy," Bucky crooned as his feet shuffled in a fast and complicated step.

"What did I do? what did I do?" Steve answered, a little off-key.

Peggy laughed as she watched Bucky's feet.  He was so light and graceful, and it looked like so much fun.  "What dance is that? I don't think I know it."

"It's called the Balboa.  It's hot!" Bucky said.  His smile lit up his whole face.  The men had folded their jackets, and Bucky was gorgeous in his dress shirt, the flattering lines of his pressed uniform pants, and his well-polished shoes shining in the soft light of the flat.

"Oh, Peggy.  Once you've danced with Bucky, you'll never have eyes for me again," Steve said mournfully, but he was smiling.

"Show me," Peggy said, standing up.   Philip's front room had plenty of space for dancing once they cleared away the tea table.

"Start the record over, Stevie," Bucky asked.

"Oh, brother," Steve muttered.  "Story of my life," but smiled while Peggy and Bucky got into a close hold.

Bucky led Peggy through the basic steps with a sure, strong lead.  He led so well that she felt like she was floating, the quick footwork becoming second nature.  Soon he was twirling her and leading her through fancy moves like he was born to it.  Bucky had earned his reputation as a dance hall king fair and square.

Steve hunted through the records.  There was quite a bit of Reinhardt.  He found another fast one and put it on, then Peggy, laughing, was ready to sit down.

"How about it, Stevie?" Bucky said, his hand extended.  His blue eyes were warm and happy.

"What?" Steve said.

"Dance with me," Bucky asked. "You never could before, but now you've got no excuse."

Peggy smiled, watching them.  "Put on Swing 39.  I love that one."

Steve put it on, and stood a bit awkwardly while Bucky adjusted his hold, pulling him closer. 

"I wouldn't mind following," Bucky said, "except you don't know the moves."

"I'll follow," Steve said. His face softened when he looked at Bucky -- it was plain to see how much Steve adored his friend.  Peggy thought they looked beautiful together.

She watched avidly as Bucky eased Steve into the dance, as Steve's body loosened up and his confidence grew.  Bucky swung Steve around in the little twirl and showed him how to kick out in the lollies.  Steve smiled so wide and happy that it made Peggy hurt a little inside, all the joy these two had been too cautious to claim for themselves.

Bucky led Steve through increasingly complicated steps until Steve was practically flying. Peggy was amazed that Bucky had the strength to lift Steve, as heavy as he now was, but Bucky didn't seem to think a thing about it. The two of them were completely caught up in the dance and in each other.

The record ground to a halt and Peggy clapped into the silence.

Steve and Bucky had danced their hearts out and had barely broken a sweat. The melancholy air that had haunted Barnes since the rescue had broken when Peggy confronted the two men in her office, and now it seemed at last to have dissipated.

"Wonderful!" Peggy called out, applauding.

Bucky bent one knee, put a finger under his chin, and did a little curtsy, a big grin on his face. Steve just smiled and smiled.

"It always looked like so much fun," Steve said. "I never thought I'd get to join in."

"Said the star-spangled man with a plan," Bucky said. "I've heard all about your song and dance routine."

"I was never as good as you, Bucky -- not even close," Steve said.

Bucky took Steve's meaning a bit farther than he intended. "You mean to tell me you went on tour with all those chorus girls for months and never made a move?"

Steve shook his head. "At first they kind of went after me in a pack, but then the novelty wore off, so it never amounted to anything. Mostly we were good friends."

"A whole pack of chorus girls?" Bucky said in awe, shaking his head. "Damn it, Steve, I never taught you nothing."

"Always leave em smiling, as I recall, was Barnes Rule Number One, which I fulfilled as best I could," Steve said primly.

Peggy offered them fresh cups of tea which they gratefully drank. The blackout shades made the little flat seem cozy and warm, like it was the whole world. Bucky put on another record, something slower, and the three of them drank their tea in slow sips, as the moment grew weighty.

"So," Steve said at last. "Anyone got any ideas about how to pass the evening?"

Bucky raised his hand. "I for one vote no to Parcheesi."

"I have a few ideas," Peggy said.

"I thought you might," Bucky said, meeting her eye.

"How have things been with you two, these past few days?" Peggy asked.

"Swell," Bucky said.

Steve turned red, but nodded. "Good."

"I've been watching you," Peggy said. "You look so much more at ease."

Steve had been the perfectly attentive gentleman around Peggy ever since their conversation, and Bucky, as requested, had stayed out of bars and put in some rather enjoyable hours in the recreation hall, dancing with every girl he could find.

Bucky's hand snuck toward Steve's on the settee. The two were always so perfectly in sync, and it was really lovely to watch, now that they were happy instead of nerve-wracked.

"Would you do me a favor, Buck?" Peggy said.

"Sure thing, doll," Bucky said. That voice, those lowered eyelids, those sweet lips -- they ought to be registered weapons, Peggy thought.

"Show me how Stevie likes to be kissed," Peggy whispered, almost astonished at her boldness. But, she reasoned, if she hadn't taken charge, these two would still be playing a desperate charade.

Bucky pushed Steve back to lean against the arm of the settee. The serum had made Steve so strong and powerful, but if a big part of Bucky still remembered when Steve was small and fragile, it was the same with Steve. Peggy couldn't help but imagine Bucky's strong hands tenderly cleaning Steve up after some back-alley fight, or Bucky's warm chest pressed against Steve's bony, shivering back in the dead of winter. Bucky had so much to give, and he'd chosen to give nearly all of himself to Steve. Peggy supposed it was just luck that she'd come along -- a woman with eyes wide open, and a mind open enough to admit not one lover (bereft and torn) but two, both happy and whole.

Bucky draped himself carefully over Steve, so as not to weigh him down. He stroked Steve's face and neck, cherished him with soft, caressing kisses. Steve moaned, soft and low, as if the pleasure Bucky's kisses gave him was too much to hold back.

"May I?" Peggy whispered. She stealthily moved to kneel on a cushion beside the settee, pressing her lips against Steve's where Bucky was already kissing.

Steve's eyes shot open, but he didn't protest. His lips were soft and slightly slack, but he kissed them both back pretty well.

"I don't mean to complain," Bucky said, "but is there a bed in this place?"

"Bucky!" Steve said. "Aren't you being a little presumptuous?"

Peggy laughed.

"No, Steve," Bucky said. "If a lady invites you to a secret love nest, it's not presumptuous to want to move the action into the nest proper."

"The nest proper," Peggy laughed, "is just through there."

Bucky stood up, helped Peggy to her feet, while the hand he offered Steve was slapped away as the two old friends grinned at each other and made for the bedroom.

Peggy turned and offered them her back. "Could you please unzip me?"

Steve's hands were warm as he carefully pulled the zipper down, trembling only a little.

In her undergarments, Peggy gestured for them to get on with it. "You as well."

Bucky and Steve must've seen each other without their clothes thousands of times, but this time was different. Steve was deliberate, unbuttoning, folding, making a neat little pile of his clothes, while Bucky just shucked everything off into a heap.

Peggy wanted Steve in the middle, and Bucky seemed to agree, so they urged him gently down. They took their places, Bucky on Steve's left side, Peggy on the right.

"This, this is, wow, I never dreamed," Steve tried to say.

"Just enjoy yourself, Stevie," Bucky said. "We'll put Peggy in the middle next."

"Oh," Steve said. "Okay."

Peggy loved having Bucky as her partner in crime. He was deeply attuned to Steve's responses, playing him like an instrument until Steve's happy moans rang through the darkened rooms.

"Tell me how you want it, Stevie," Bucky urged. "You like it hard?" Bucky bent his head to Steve's nipple and sucked hard, biting as Steve's whole body went taut and his breath hissed out.

"Yeah, yeah, Bucky, just like that," Steve whispered, so Peggy followed suit on her side. She inched up and sucked a hard bruise just above Steve's clavicle, just to watch it form and begin to fade.

"Oh, oh Peggy," Steve moaned, so she went a little higher on his neck and Steve went crazy, moaning, tightening his fists into the bedsheets, but he was good, he didn't thrash, didn't squeeze matching bruises into either of his lovers.

"Oh, Steve, you're being so good," Peggy praised as she sucked dark bruises onto his perfect neck. "So sweet and good for us."

"He's a doll, Peggy, always was," Bucky said. "You don't know how hard it was for me to keep my hands off him all those years."

"Why the hell did you, Buck?" Steve gasped. "I wanted you so bad."

Bucky surged up and looked into Steve's bliss-dark eyes. "I couldn't do that to you, Steve. I knew someday a nice gal would come along who'd see you for who you were."

"I knew that day would come for you, too, Buck," Steve said, "but I have to admit, I wasn't looking forward to it."

"Never," Bucky whispered. "Never wanted to lose you, never wanted to leave you, wanted to keep you always."

"Dear Lord, what would you two have done if I hadn't come along?" Peggy asked, between kisses. They had no answer, so they went on instead with moans and sighs.

Steve, a perfect gentleman, and maybe a bit shy, would never have dreamed of grabbing their hands and moving them down his body. But Bucky just wouldn't shut up. "What do you want, Steve," he demanded. "Where do you want us to touch you?"

After so much of this, Steve couldn't hold out. "Touch me, Bucky, Peggy, please!" he cried.

"Where?" Bucky insisted, the devil.

"There!" Steve said, red as fire.

"Where?" Bucky said.

"Touch my dick, Christ in Heaven!" Steve swore, then blushed even redder.

"He didn't say use our hands," Bucky noted.

"No, he didn't," Peggy agreed. The two scooted downward as Steve continued swearing.

"Damnit, Bucky, touch me already, Jesus," he swore.

They nearly tore his underclothes getting them off him, but then, there was the prize. Peggy wanted to kiss it, and Bucky did too. They went in together, kissing and licking Steve's dick as he moaned and cursed and pleaded for more.

"Steve, lift your knees," Bucky demanded.

Peggy gave Bucky a questioning eye. He shrugged as if to say, what wouldn't I do for Steve? Hoisting Steve's leg onto his shoulder, he lifted, and Steve's puckered little hole was revealed, pink and tight.

Peggy was happy with Steve's dick in her hands, kissing the crown of it, slipping its silkenness in and out of her mouth. He tasted clean and a little sweet and a little salty and slightly bitter, a good, manly taste that made Peggy's mouth water.

Bucky wanted more, licking behind Steve's balls and between his asscheeks, finding a place Steve had never dreamed someone would want to touch, much less kiss with a questing tongue. Bucky licked him there, and Steve began to shudder. His legs held apart, with Peggy suckling at his dick and Bucky's hot tongue working its way so sweetly into his ass, Steve surrendered to his lovers, giving himself over to them and letting them do whatever they wanted.

Bucky's finger was gentle but insistent, petting at Steve's hole, rubbing alongside the probing tongue, demanding his body give way. There was nothing he could do but let go, let Peggy suck and stroke his dick with her tongue, while Bucky opened his ass, caressing with a clever finger.

"How does it feel?" Peggy asked between kisses.

"I never imagined--" Steve gasped, "it burns, so sweet--!"  He couldn't help but push back against Bucky's finger, taking it deeper, then he groaned as Bucky hit the perfect spot.

"That's it, that's it, Stevie, take it," Bucky urged, fucking Steve with his finger, tenderly, relentlessly.

"Oh," Steve moaned, "oh, it's so good!"

Peggy felt Steve's body begin to shake as he tried to hold himself still, but he was overwhelmed as his orgasm swept through him like a tide. Steve's bitter saltiness filled her mouth, and she swallowed as much as she could.

Peggy pulled off, and stroked Steve's chest while he came back to himself, Bucky rubbing his stomach.

"Beautiful, Steve," Peggy said. "So, so gorgeous."

"Oh," Steve said, at a loss for words. His fine, strong lungs were up to the challenge, but he was still panting like he'd run a marathon.

"Good, huh?" Bucky said.

Steve nodded.

"Now you see what all the fuss is about," Bucky noted, a little smug.

"It's not always that good," Peggy warned.

"It is when I'm involved," Bucky promised.

"Maybe you'd like to help a girl out, then," Peggy said.

"Steve, roll to your right," Bucky ordered.

Sure enough, Peggy found herself put in the middle.

"Give me your hand," Bucky said, Steve, a little dazed, went ahead and gave it. Bucky guided his hand between Peggy's legs. She was hot there, wet and slick, and as soon as they touched her she jerked a little, moaning.

"There's a lot of ways to please a lady," Bucky said. "Using your hand lets you kiss her, like this." Bucky slid his right arm behind Peggy's neck, turning her head a little to bring her mouth to his. "And kissing can be like fucking, if you do it right," Bucky said, proceeding to demonstrate.

Peggy felt Steve's hand, laced into Bucky's, as they found a slick welcome between her legs. Peggy moaned as Bucky plundered her mouth, his tongue thrusting gently but insistently in and out, and their joined hands mimicking his tongue, darting lightly, gently into Peggy, stroking her so gently, but bringing her along with Steve right there for the ride. Peggy's hips quivered as she began to thrust up against their gentle fingers.

"Okay, Steve, now, put your hand just here," Bucky murmured, guiding Steve a little lower, maneuvering two of Steve's fingers up and into Peggy. A guttural moan tore out of her.

"Yeah, that's it, you got it," Bucky said. "Okay doll, here we go."

Bucky slid down and pressed his mouth to Peggy's sex, his wicked tongue making Peggy pant and moan. As Steve slowly thrust his fingers into Peggy, pressing against the places she liked best, Bucky licked and licked until Peggy's body arched off the bed, and she bore down on Steve's fingers with a vice-like grip.

Peggy pumped her hips two or three times, hard against Bucky's mouth, and she gave a breathless cry.

"Peggy, Peggy, you're so beautiful," Steve breathed, like he couldn't believe his good fortune.

Bucky gently licked her clit and rocked Steve's hand inside her until she collapsed back limp against the bed.

"Yeah, doll, beautiful," Bucky murmured, pulling Steve back up with him.

They kissed Peggy's soft lips and played with her breasts until she batted them away with sated hands.

"Steve, take care of Bucky," she murmured.

"Hm?" Steve wondered, but then laughed sheepishly as Bucky took his hand and put it on his unsatisfied dick.

"Do you ... want my mouth?" Steve asked.

Bucky groaned. "God, Steve, don't tempt me like that. Let's just have your hand tonight, okay?"

Peggy watched as Bucky wrapped Steve's hand tight around his dick, so hard and hot that all Steve had to do was make a loose fist and Bucky thrust a few times and came, hot and thick into Steve's hand.

"Stevie, Steve," Bucky moaned, and Steve kissed him for good measure, which made Bucky smile.

Steve brought his hand up to his mouth, curious. Bucky groaned again, and Steve licked his hand clean, and Peggy smiled to see the lascivious sparkle in Bucky's soft eyes.

"Congratulations, boys," Peggy murmured, pulling Steve down into the middle again to cuddle.

"Cheers all around," Bucky answered. He fit himself to Steve's back, so much broader now, but still the same man he'd sworn he'd always protect.  

"Hurrah!" Steve laughed.  With Peggy in his arms and Bucky at his back, everything was as perfect in Steve's world as they could make it.

No bombs fell that night, and they slept peacefully, dreaming of nothing more pressing than the rest of the weekend.

 

 


End file.
